Amnesia
by YamCakes
Summary: Shepard suffers a critical head injury after the destruction of the Citadel. Liara and friends help her recover her memories. Femshep/Liara, humour.
1. Chapter 1

"It's pretty bad," the salarian doctor said with a hint of concern. "We could scarcely recognize her when we first rushed her into the O.R. She's doing a lot better now, but she's still under strict surveillance."

"I see," Liara replied. The Alliance hospital located in London provided no windows for her to see Shepard in the other room across from her. But after three months of waiting, she decided it was time to see for herself how she was doing. Alliance soldiers guarded Shepard's door in order to make sure no one could enter her room and possibly harm her or worsen her condition. Liara just wanted to get inside.

"If you want to see her, make it quick. I know Hackett gave you access but that doesn't mean you should take your time in there." The salarian lead her to the door and the guards parted for him, though they were a bit hesitant to let Liara pass. When he unlocked the door, she slowly walked in. The door closed behind her, and she was alone. The room was dim, a few monitors surrounding a single bed on the left side of the room, where a red-headed woman was quietly dozing. She had a few bandages on her arm and some on her head. Definitely recognizable, but it still hurt to see her like this. At least she was recovering. Liara thought she would lose her. Again.

"Shepard?" she said. She walked closer to her bedside. The human opened her eyes and blinked for a few seconds before sitting up and turning her head to look at her.

"You're prettyyyyy," Shepard said with admiration.

_Goddess, does she even know who I am? _"You remember me?"

"No, but you're the prettiest doctor I've ever seen walk in here," she said with wide eyes. "What's your name?"

Liara blushed. While she was disappointed that Shepard didn't remember her, it was rather adorable to hear her talk like a child smitten with her. "I'm Dr. Liara T'Soni," she sat on the chair at her bedside. "We were together."

"Together?" Shepard twiddled her fingers before continuing, "Does that mean I... like-like you?"

Liara chuckled. "Yes."

"And you like-like me?"

"Of course."

Shepard frowned. She said nothing for a whole minute, apparently contemplating what she had just heard. Finally, she spoke, "Does that mean I can touch your boobies?"

"Well... I suppose, but right now isn't really an appropriate-" Shepard extended her arm toward her and placed a hand on her right breast. She gently squeezed it.

"Soft. Just like the other doctor's."

Liara narrowed her eyes. "What other doctor?"

"You know, the other doctor! The other blue lady like you. She's almost as pretty as you are."

"...Uh-huh..." Liara will have a word with this 'other blue lady' later. "So, do you remember anything, Shepard?"

"Hmm... I know my name is Commander Shepard. The doctors keep telling me that I saved the galaxy or some shit. Aaaand I think there was thing about the Roopers.. Roop.. Reap... Reapers! Yeah. I was born in space, too. I think my dad died. My mom's name is... Hannah? Oh, and the doctors always talk about my dick." Shepard grinned and reached under her blanket to grab her junk. "I love my dick."

"Okay..." _At least she remembers some things. But she doesn't even remember me or the rest of her crew, perhaps not even the Normandy. _"That's good to hear. But that's it?"

"Yep!"

_Oh goddess._


	2. Chapter 2

"So how is she?" Garrus asked. He leaned against the glass window overlooking the lower ward.

"Physically, she's fine, but she has lost all her memories of us. She only remembers her life before the military, it seems," Liara said. She sat down next to Joker on the leather couch. "You should speak to her."

"Me? What have I got to say 'oh hey, I'm Jeff Moreau the pilot that got you killed only to be resurrected two years later?' If anyone should talk to her it's Garrus. He and Shepard were tight."

"Not sure what you mean by 'tight', but Joker, you were like a brother to Shepard, annoying as you are, so you probably know her better than I do." Garrus crossed his arms.

Tali spoke up, "You should see her, Joker."

"Fiine." He clumsily stood up and walked over to her hospital room.

"Hello, bearded man," she called. Joker sat down next to her bed.

"So how are ya?"

"I'm good. Some pretty blue lady walked in earlier to check up on me. She said we were together. I got to touch her boobies."

"Right... well... I'm Jeff... but you used to call me Joker."

"Like from Batman?"

"Sure. Wow, Liara wasn't kidding, right now you sound like an autistic krogan."

"Nu-uh!" Shepard smacked his head.

"Easy! You might break something."

"Whatever. I'm bored." Shepard played with her biotics. As she did, Joker reached into his back pocket and retrieved a magazine.

"Hey, I got you something from a shop on the Citadel. Thought you might like it."

"What's this say? F-fornax?"

"Only THE best edition there is. Even has nudes of Samara!"

Shepard started looking through the pages. A wide smile crept upon her face until her tongue hung out and she was drooling. "So many... prettyyyyy ladiesss..."

"Aaaaand now your boner is showing. Right, I'm going to get Garrus." He walked out and called for Garrus to come in. He sat back down on the couch.

"Shepard," Garrus greeted. "Uh... oh... looks like you're busy." Shepard was still holding the magazine except with only one hand, her other vigorously jerking herself off.

"Aghh!" Shepard groaned. Her bed became a mess.

Garrus was speechless for who knows how long. "I... I'll go find Liara."

...

"You gave her a Fornax magazine?" the salarian doctor asked angrily. He was seething.

"Yeah, but can you blame me? It had NUDES OF SAMARA! Besides, she really enjoyed my gift," Joker remarked.

He sighed. "Anything else I should know?"

"Nope."

"Fine, then. Don't cause any more trouble, got it?"

"Yes mom."

The doctor left to attend another patient. Tali burst out laughing.

"Keelah, Garrus, I wonder what it must've been like to walk in on the Commander like that."

"It was... something I hope to never see again."

"And I'm sure Liara has a few words to say about this?"

Liara frowned. "Those magazines are filth." Wrex approached their area of the hospital.

"Did I miss something?"

"Garrus caught Shepard masturbating," Joker deadpanned.

He chuckled. "That Shepard has a quad." He noticed a magazine laid on the table. "Fornax? With nudes of Samara?"

"The one and only."

"Damn!"

This caught Garrus' attention. "Wait, nudes of _Samara_? The Justicar?"

"Yeah."

Garrus smacked Joker's head. "Why didn't you share with the rest of us?"

"Hey, hey, everyone will get their turn."

Liara rolled her eyes. "Males and their obsession with the Asari."

Tali chuckled. "Oh come on, Liara. Morinth's mom has got it goin' on." She stood up. "I'm going to talk to Shepard."

...

Shepard stopped playing with her biotics when she noticed someone come in. When she saw the Quarian walk in, she couldn't keep her eyes off her. She sat up and her mouth hung open.

"Hey, Captain."

"Woooowww... you have really nice hips."

If Tali blushed, Shepard didn't see it. "Thanks."

"So what's your name?"

"Tali'Zorah nar Rayya vas Normandy. But you can call me Tali. You helped me avoid exile and saved my homeworld."

"Well hip lady, I don't know how I could've ever forgotten your sexiness, you should sit on my lap."

Tali laughed. "No, Shepard."

Shepard grabbed Tali's wrist and pulled her onto the bed so that she straddled her. She thrust upward.

"Shepard, what are-"

"Enough talk, let's fuck." Her cock poked out from her hospital gown and she tried desperately to grab the material of Tali's suit covering her ass. It wouldn't come off.

"Shepard, stop."

"But!" she continued to dry hump her. "I want to put it inside you." Shepard gave her the puppy eyes. After a while, Liara walked in.

"Oh, Keelah."

"What's going on, Tali?"

"Liara it's not what it looks like-"

"Pretty blue lady! Wanna join us?"

Tali removed herself from Shepard and walked toward Liara.

"No! Don't go hip lady!"

Tali faced Liara. "Right, your bondmate is... extremely horny, maybe you should deal with her."

"What were you doing on top of her?" she asked suspiciously.

"Look, it wasn't my fault, she grabbed me and-"

"TALI!" Shepard called. Her face reddened and she started to get impatient. She got out of bed and went to stand up, only to trip and fall flat on her face. "TALI!"

"Goddess..."


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard was crying. It really was a pitiful sight to see the amazing Commander Shepard in this state, Liara felt compelled to do something about it.

"T-Tali," she sobbed. "Why'd she leave me?"

"There, there," Liara comforted. "She'll be back. But she's only your friend, Shepard. You don't do that kind of stuff with your friends."

"B-b-but why?!" Shepard cried. Her eyes were red with tears. Oh, goddess.

Liara sighed. "Look, Shepard. If you want to have sex so badly..." She reached into her hospital gown and grabbed Shepard's flaccid penis. It was quite warm, though not a considerable size since she was still soft. Shepard abruptly stopped crying. She stared at Liara's hand, which started to slowly rub up along the length of the penis, making it gradually grow larger in size again.

"Unnh," Shepard grunted. "Feels good." _'This blue lady has the hands of some sort of goddess! Her blue fingers are so soft and her palm too.'_

"It's supposed to," Liara smiled. She glanced up at Shepard, whose eyes were half-closed. She let go of her tool for a moment to fondle her balls, which Shepard responded well to by moaning. Liara then returned her hand to her seven-inch manhood. She went faster this time, concentrating with determination to get Shepard to come.

_Meanwhile..._

"Oh my god," Joker whispered.

"Joker, are you sure we should be recording them?" Garrus asked. "I'm pretty sure Shepard respects her privacy."

"Yes! Do you realize how many views we'd get from this?" Joker and Garrus hid in the corner of the room, behind some plants. Both Garrus and Joker were recording some footage with their omni-tools, zooming in to the scene.

_Back..._

Shepard groaned in pleasure as her seed burst from her penis, coating her hospital gown and Liara's hand in sperm. Liara gave a few slow pumps with the sticky fluid coating her fingers, then brought her fingers to her lips to taste.

"Mmm," Liara looked at Shepard's satisfied face. "You taste good, Commander."

"I do?" Shepard tilted her head like a confused puppy. Liara started to lick her fingers clean.

"Mhm."

"...Can I taste?"

Liara stopped for a second, hesitated, then said, "Um... sure, Shepard." She awkwardly moved her hand towards Shepard's mouth and offered her ring finger, which still had a bit of cum on it. Shepard dipped her head forward and suckled on it, getting her own flavor. Her eyebrows went up and she suddenly jerked back. "What's wrong Shepard?"

"That's... that's gay."

"Wha... it's your own, Shepard. It's no more 'gay' than masturbation is," Liara assured. She really didn't see why this was such a problem, and she certainly will never understand why human males seem to have some phobia to engaging in anything that is even _remotely _considered 'homosexual.' She supposed it was the same for Shepard, too, since she had a penis.

"Well... okay. It was sweet... it tasted good." Shepard clearly had a hard time admitting that.

"And how was the um..." '_What was it called again?' _"Handjob?" '_Was that right? Oh goddess, I hope so. Why is this so awkward? It's like Ilos all over again!' __  
_

Shepard frowned. "I miss Tali." '_Imagine, those exotic three-fingers wrapped around my dick! Ahh yeah, and dat ass! This blue lady is great and all, but that Tali would be wayy better. I'll have to call her in later.'_

Now that caught Liara's attention. "Shepard, look at me." She turned her head. Liara raised her hand and slapped her across the face, not particularly hard, but enough to get the message across.

_Back again..._

Joker found it difficult to contain his laughter. Garrus just kind of stared, in some sort of state of shock.

"Let's go, Garrus, before we get caught." Garrus snapped out of his trance and quietly followed out of the room.

* * *

Tali helped Shepard walk across the room. It wasn't easy, but it was certainly progress. Sure, Shepard stumbled and fell a few times, but it's a miracle she could walk at all, given the injuries she'd sustained.

"You're doing good, Shepard," Tali commented as they walked back to her bed. The Commander seated herself, not needing to lie down as much anymore.

"Thanks, Tali."

"So how's Liara?"

"Who?"

"The blue lady?" _She still can't remember her name? Keelah. _

"Oh, her. She's fine. I think. She gives me handjobs and slaps me for talking about you."

"You probably shouldn't talk about other women like that around her, then."

Shepard looked annoyed. "I don't like her. She's too bossy."

"She cares about you, Shepard. She doesn't want to lose you."

"But I don't want her! I want you, and your hips, and your beautiful body!"

"You think my body is beautiful?" Once again, Tali blushed, but it was hidden. "Even under this suit?"

"I think you're the most beautiful alien I've ever seen! Way better than that 'Lia' or whatever her name is." Shepard smiled. Tali was flattered, but she wouldn't bring herself to get between their relationship. Shepard's memory loss was clearly the problem here. She didn't remember all the good times she had with Liara. Besides, Tali was convinced Shepard liked her purely for aesthetic reasons. Quarian hips were legendary, so she couldn't blame her.

"Thank you, Shepard, but... you're with Liara. Please, at least try to work things out with her."

Shepard crossed her arms in frustration like a child. "Fine. But I'll only do it because you said so."


End file.
